La tormenta perfecta
by Sta Granger
Summary: Como una tormenta, así describo ese amor, la unión de dos masas de diferentes temperaturas que desatan la tempestad. Él es semejante al hielo: frío, insensible y crudo. Yo: soy fuego, pasión, emoción y sentimiento a flor de piel. Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"
1. La tormenta perfecta

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling yo sólo juego con ellos.

Este one shot participa en el _**Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **La tormenta perfecta**

* * *

La mullida cama bajo mis piernas me hunde a la par de los remordimientos acumulados por años, y mis latidos disparados hacen eco en el reloj de pulso que me atrevo a mirar de vez en vez, ignorando el hecho que ha sido un regalo por parte de Ronald.

Arrugo la nariz, contrariada por la falta de respeto de mi cita al no cumplir el horario definido. Tal vez es culpa mía llegar quince minutos antes de lo acordado, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de romper y siempre estoy apresurando a lo que va a venir, o tal vez es mi anhelo por pasar más tiempo con él. No lo sé.

Mi cabello alborotado cae sobre uno de mis hombros cubriendo parcialmente el traje de enfermera que osé comprar en una tienda muggle a escondidas de Ron, ha sido una verdadera tortura mantenerlo oculto de sus ojos curiosos y mi escritorio en el Ministerio es la mejor versión de privacidad que mi aventura me brinda.

La presión de lo incorrecto se acumula en nudos martirizando mis hombros, me recuerda dolorosamente el pecado que estoy a punto de cometer. Sin darle importancia al dolor muevo mi cabeza en círculos para liberar la angustia arremolinándose en mi cuello. En el acto, diviso uno de los espejos del techo y las inseguridades que trato de mantener ocultas se asoman por el reflejo, burlándose de mí de una manera ruin.

Sacudo mis rizos imposibles de adecentar. Sin hallar mayor ocupación decido caminar alrededor de lugar, la habitación ha sido escogida por él, varios espejos a su alrededor, una cama de tamaño descomunal y una mesa son el escaso, pero suficiente mobiliario para el lugar.

Me parece extrañamente curioso ya que nunca nos vemos en sitios muggles y mucho menos en fechas como esta; los pétalos esparcidos en el suelo delicadamente forman varios corazones y la canasta rebosante de chocolates, dulces y un oso de felpa grita San Valentín por todas partes.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me pregunto al tiempo que salgo disparada como un rayo por mi abrigo y mi bolso en pos de huir de allí. Mi esposo me espera para una velada romántica y sólo Merlin sabe cuanto arriesgo todo por el placer de mi cuerpo.

No bien mi mano se aferra a la manija de acero cuando ésta se gira por un accionar externo. La puerta se abre y ni siquiera tengo que verlo para saber quién es; un par de centímetros por encima de mi asustado rostro veo el gesto de Malfoy sonriendo de lascividad. Su olor llega a mi tan pronto atraviesa el umbral y las rodillas se me vuelven algodón cuando en menos de un paso esta apoderandose de mi cintura. Su aliento sobre mi cuello estremece toda mi humanidad mientras la humedad de mi entrepierna no se hace esperar.

No entiendo cuando el juego se convirtió en adicción y la ansiedad corroe como el óxido mi cuerpo por la urgencia de verlo. Sé que lo mismo le pasa a él aunque prefiera tomar veneno de basilisco antes de aceptarlo.

Su lengua invade mi boca explorándola de una manera tan diferente a mi esposo, siento el calor de su cuerpo a través del traje oscuro y su mano se enreda entre mis cabellos sujetándome sin darme libertad; como si la quisiera, como si tuviera la fuerza para irme de ahí. Con él presente, mi voluntad se oculta tras grandes nubarrones negros, tan oscuros como el mal que le hacemos cada uno a nuestros dueños.

Saboreo sin prisa el beso hasta ser detenida por Draco, no sin antes morder mi labio inferior con una posesividad que me desborda, busca llevarse una parte de mi sin ser consciente que prácticamente lo tiene todo: mi tiempo, mi energía y mi cordura. Es entonces cuando me fundo en sus ojos de litio y una sonrisa de sorna adorna su rostro, en otro tiempo el gesto me hubiera resultado ofensivo, ahora es simplemente una provocación a mi deseo.

—¿Ibas a salir en mí búsqueda? Granger —pregunta, arrastrando las palabras de esa manera tan suya, tan nuestra.

Me rio sin ganas, disimulando al límite mi trémulo pulso al escuchar mi apellido de sus labios, no lo siento informal, lo veo más como un desafío porque ahora soy una Weasley, ambos lo ignoramos con cinismo, él jamás me llamaría de esa manera, y yo lo prefiero así.

—Seguro Malfoy, iba a salir corriendo para gritar tu nombre por todo Londres —contesto con sarcasmo, sin quitar mi mirada desafiante de sus ojos libidinosos—, la gente seguro entendería que es una emergencia si me ve vestida así.

Dejo que mi gabán se deslice hasta la alfombra y su mirada destila placer ante mi diminuto disfraz; es ajustado de una manera insolente, y tan corto que a duras penas cubre la mitad de mi trasero. Veo su lengua pasearse por los labios, descubriendo a la vez su manzana de Adán pasando saliva, mi ego se infla de una manera desmesurada porque su condenado gesto me reconforta. Mi amante me hace sentir más segura que mi esposo y lo odio por eso.

—Pues has encontrado al hombre más enfermo de Londres —bromea con tono profundo, seguido de una súplica—. Enfermera, necesito de toda su atención.

Palmea mi trasero con un golpe justo y sin dolor, sin esperarlo mi garganta exhala un sonido ronco nacido del condenado deseo que extingue mis noches y despilfarra mis días. El peligro atrae de una manera hipnótica, seduce hasta el delirio la maldad de cada acto y nos lleva a ser dolorosamente descuidados en cada ocasión.

Su voz se estrella sinuosa en mis oídos susurrándome un rosario de palabras incorrectas que cubren mi mente con una lluvia de malas intenciones. Me toma de las nalgas y en el acto abro las piernas aferrándome a su cadera con la seguridad de no dejarme caer. Siento la grandeza de su intimidad, es dura y fuerte como la travesura que cometemos cada vez que encontramos la ocasión.

Su boca cubre la mía y me conduce con suavidad hasta la cama glaseada con pétalos rojos. Caigo de espaldas amortiguada por el colchón y sus manos expertas en los montículos de mi cuerpo deslizan a través de mis pantorrillas la diminuta prenda interior. Con descaro abro un espacio entre mis piernas, de forma provocativa dejando mi centro expuesto a las maravillas que sabe hacer con su boca.

Mi cabello se revuelve entre los pétalos así como veo su cabeza perderse entre mis muslos. La sensación es inefable. Me confunde la certeza que el cielo no está lleno de personas como nosotros, sin embargo ante la levedad de mi alma prefiero irme al infierno de esta manera, si bien la culpa me calcina las entrañas sería una mentirosa si negara que sólo lo quiero a él entrando y saliendo rítmicamente de mí.

De vez en cuando me permito mirarlo y me sorprendo con sus ojos abarcándome para estudiar mis reacciones, en esos momentos no puedo definir con claridad quién disfruta más. Su lengua se mueve sin tregua de polo a polo en mi intimidad y siento sus manos ascender hasta ubicar el cierre del disfraz entre mis senos, no entiendo como disfruta esta clase de fantasías cuando siempre busca deshacerse con prontitud de mi ropa, los roles nunca son los mismos, así como nosotros somos diferentes cuando estamos juntos. De seguro es nuestra forma de ocultarnos, de mentirnos y disimular nuestro desliz, convenciéndonos que son otros los que engañan a sus respectivas parejas.

Mi vestido se abre como un cielo ante el sol y ahora mis senos son bendecidos con la atención de sus labios, su presión es suave y exacta. Yo, aprovecho su cercanía para librarme de su costosa chaqueta y los botones son un mínimo obstáculo en el proceso de eliminar su camisa. Me gusta sentir el roce de su piel y la tibieza arde con la lava de mi pecho, mi naturaleza se ablanda de placer ante el más sencillo toque de su dermis.

Un suspiro sobre mi oído me avisa de una orden: —Date la vuelta Granger.

Lo obedezco abnegada. Giro mi cuerpo desnudo pegando el pecho a la cama y elevo mis caderas para él. La vergüenza siempre queda en el pasado cuando su voz demandante exige mi cuerpo, es al único hombre que he permitido y permitiré haga de mí a su antojo. Escucho el sonido de su cinturón caer con peso al suelo y supongo que está desnudo.

Poso la quijada sobre mis manos obligándome a ver un espejo de frente, el cual es una completa fortuna para mis ojos: las formas de su anatomía se reflejan con claridad en el cristal, veo su expresión perdida entre mis piernas y la soberbia lo abandona por completo cuando permite a su miembro introducirse lento entre mi intimidad. Es un placer culposo el cual me desboco a disfrutar, sus embestidas son rítmicas y sus manos aferrándose a mi cadera me indican que esto es real, mi cuerpo se mueve a su cadencia y sus ojos se conectan con los míos viéndose descubierto en el reflejo, no se avergüenza, no se detiene, al contrario es un incentivo para continuar. Su rostro es una mezcla de salvajismo y sumisión. Algo dentro de mí dice que esto sólo lo permite conmigo, y quiero creerlo así, no puedo imaginarlo haciendo lo mismo con Astoria.

El sonido de los cuerpos chocando se ahogan por los jadeos, suspiros y frases que piden más. Lo siento próximo a su cumbre, lo veo en su gesto agotado y sus músculos marcados por el esfuerzo, sus dedos se escurren como lombrices en mi centro de placer, no quiere dejarme en el camino y lo agradezco con mi alma al igual que reconozco cada instante que dedica a pasar conmigo. Mis canales se contraen apresando su miembro y mi espalda se arquea por el relámpago de placer que me atraviesa. Casi al tiempo su explosión me inunda en satisfacción mutua.

Caemos extenuados, y nos aovillamos por unos momentos, esos instantes en los que parecemos tener toda una vida por delante y nada detrás de estas paredes importa más que escuchar el latir desbocado en el pecho del otro, y nos hacemos promesas que jamás llegaremos a cumplir aunque estuviéramos al borde de la muerte: porque yo no tengo la valentía suficiente, ni él la dosis justa de determinación para desatar la tormenta de mierda que ello formaría.

Nos vestimos sin prisa, sin cruzar palabra, aunque con una que otra mirada cómplice. Extrañare el sonido de su respiración, lo embriagante de su fragancia y esas palabras sucias que en mi acompañada soledad me ayudan a aguardar un nuevo encuentro.

—¿A dónde vas tan elegante? —indago, a sabiendas que no me gustara su respuesta.

—Tengo una cita con Astoria —contesta secamente, puliendo su cabello frente uno de los espejos —¿Por qué no te vas vestida de enfermera?

—No, será una sorpresa para Ronald esta noche —le respondo de manera cortante.

Mi respuesta lastima al igual que la suya, nos hacemos daño de todas las maneras posibles opacando con ello los sentimientos que no sabemos decir, como tontos tapamos el sol con un dedo ignorando como nos incineramos en el proceso.

La habitación se cubre por un silencio incomodo, volvemos a ser los enemigos de siempre quienes únicamente se reconcilian entre sábanas. Me dedico unos minutos a arreglar el maquillaje disperso por el sudor, cuando me veo arrasada por una fuerza sobrehumana que me gira sobre mi propio eje, Draco me atrapa entre sus brazos al tiempo que su boca es un cenagal de desesperación, siento un beso triste, ansioso tal y como si fuera el ultimo. No me gusta su sensación pero lo correspondo porque tampoco sé cuándo se acabe mi última dosis de valor y decida no volver a verlo.

Odio pensar en eso.

Me desenredo de sus labios y permanezco hundida entre su cuello, deslizo un par de besos en el mismo y con fuerza succiono una zona de su piel por debajo del delicado cuello de su camisa negra. Una marca rojiza se esconde victoriosa.

Él es mío aunque sea de otra.

Tomo la ventaja para salir de la habitación y en el primer cubo de basura encontrado en mi camino arrojo el disfraz.

Aparezco en nuestra casa muy cerca de la madriguera, tomo un baño con agua caliente y siento lástima al borrar el paso de Malfoy por mi cuerpo. Jugueteo con el anillo de bodas que me acompaña hace cinco años, soy una puta aunque no cobre por sexo lo cual me hace la peor puta. Restriego con fuerza mi piel castigándome por engañar a Ronald cada vez que nos acostamos fingiendo disfrutar con él pensando en otro, pero me prometí a mí misma intentarlo y no puedo decepcionarme.

Me visto a toda prisa, sé que Ronald ha preparado esto por meses sólo por mí. Escojo un vestido negro, largo hasta el suelo que se ciñe a mi cuerpo con elegancia y adorno un sutil escote en forma de corazón con un collar de plata. Ser amante de Draco Malfoy me ha hecho ser un poco recelosa en los modelos que uso.

Decido recoger mi cabello en un peinado alto, librando algunos pétalos indiscretos que se aferran a dejarme en evidencia. Por ultimo cubro mis hombros con mi abrigo, nunca se sabe que clima te atrape en el camino.

En lo que tarda en decir Merlin aparezco en el Muelle de Westminster con el tiempo exacto para encontrarme con Ronald esperándome con un ramo de tulipanes entre sus manos, sonrió con nostalgia porque jamás olvida que son mis favoritas.

Me acerco con paso decidido y al fondo tras mi esposo, retumban en el cielo unos cuantos relámpagos plateados rasgando la negrura de la noche. Cuando llego hasta él, la culpa se escabulle entre un beso de saludo y mi mano entrelazada con la suya, no puedo menos que agradecer los elogios que me hace mientras caminamos hacia un crucero ingente, cubierto de luces vibrantes.

Lo mejor de la sociedad mágica se encuentra reunido en esa noche de San Valentín para hacer el recorrido a través del Támesis, es la primera vez que pasamos esta ocasión fuera de casa y es extremadamente refrescante. El movimiento del barco es lento a través de las olas sinuosas del oscuro rio, varias cámaras nos apuntan al tiempo que nos conducimos a través de la cubierta siendo atendidos por algunos elfos vestidos de cupido y ardo de indignación, sin embargo su atención es tan desmedida hacia nosotros que me veo obligada a recibir algunos bocadillos y unas cuantas copas de chardonnay.

Un grupo de reporteros, muy cerca de nosotros, forma un barullo en torno a una pareja difícil de ignorar. El matrimonio Malfoy se roba el espectáculo do quiera que van. Me tomo de un sorbo el vino tragándome el orgullo livianamente afectado por la visión. Astoria, luce despampanante con un vestido dorado y mi boca se intoxica con otra copa de licor al ver la mano de Malfoy reposar sobre la cintura de su esposa, siento las lágrimas venir a mis ojos porque duele verlo feliz con otra.

El licor cumple su efecto y una ola de calor golpea mi cuerpo. Ataviada con el abrigo, Ronald se ofrece galantemente a cargarlo por mí, es la oportunidad de ocultar mi rostro y tragarme el llanto. Soy la esposa de Weasley aquí y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

De repente sus ojos grises se posan en mí, y me lanza una sonrisa de aquellas que desbaratan mi alma. Lo veo deslizar su mirada por mi cuerpo y su mandíbula descolgada me avisa que he hecho un buen trabajo. Por una fracción de segundo siento que todo ha quedado en silencio y únicamente la música del lugar suena para nosotros.

—¿Qué es esto? —interrumpe Ronald, como un trueno en el silencio.

Mis ojos renuentes se desconectan de su mirada glacial, sonrío con amor a Ronald tratando de disimular cualquier indicio que haya dado lugar mi distracción y lo observo jugar con una pequeña caja de terciopelo entre sus dedos.

—No lo sé —respondo de manera inocente y verdadero desinterés.

—Estaba en tu bolsillo —dice ceñudo, desabrochando el cierre del cofre.

Una lluvia de sudor barniza mi cuerpo, llevo puesto el mismo abrigo de esta tarde y la mera posibilidad que algo en esa caja fragmente mi imagen ante Ronald me paraliza. Con un click el estuche se abre, descubriendo un anillo culminado en un diamante colosal que bien podría pagar cinco veces nuestra casa.

Mi rostro desconcertado viaja del asombro al miedo en intervalos regulares, Ronald confuso, molesto y asombrado a partes iguales extrae el condenado anillo que lleva atado a sí una nota en letras escarlata.

—Granger, gracias por ser el mejor revolcón de mi vida.

La tormenta de preguntas no se hace esperar en los labios de mi esposo, pero hay tanto ruido dentro de mi cabeza que no me permite escucharlo. Mis ojos de ciervo asustado se clavan en los de Draco testigo de la escena. Él, cínico en todo su esplendor levanta su copa y puedo leer en sus labios: _Salud Granger._

Truenos estallan con Ronald exigiendo una explicación, la vergüenza no me deja mirarlo y algo más llama mi atención. Astoria con los ojos incrustados en Malfoy, dirige sus manos a retirar parte del cuello de su camisa; la marca de mis labios sobre su piel con las horas se ha tornado morada y es evidente su origen.

La veo reclamarle, gritarle y propinarle algunos golpes. Como si lo viviera todo en cámara lenta. Él, hábil y sagaz me mira lleno de interrogantes, y yo sin disimular una sonrisa, pienso satisfecha «Así mi querido Malfoy se desata, la tormenta perfecta»

* * *

 **N/A: Hello lindas**

¿Cómo están? Vine con este pequeño One Shot escrito con mucho cariño para todas las personas que me leen, que siguen ahí detrás de sus pantallas ayudándome a aprender y a mejorar y en especial a mi incondicional amiga _Nathy Malfoy Granger._

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

 ** _Si les ha gustado no olviden dejar su review._**

 ** _Un abracito_**

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	2. El mismo bando

**La Tormenta Perfecta**

* * *

 **El Mismo Bando**

* * *

Los flashes de las cámaras destellan cegantes luces como si mil relámpagos se colaran a través de mis ojos. El miedo turba mi corazón con violentas sacudidas de pánico que bloquean mis sentidos y me anclan a la plataforma de ese maldito crucero. Y siento lastima por mí, porque metida en ese vórtice de mierda en el que no veo la salida, de lo único que soy capaz de pensar, es en Malfoy.

De manera instintiva mis manos estrujan los oídos, al tiempo que mi cuerpo se paraliza preso del sobresalto producido por un magnánimo trueno que estremece los cimientos del barco y remueve el tableado sobre el cual estoy parada. Mágicamente los flashes se detienen y recuerdo que soy una bruja, la mejor de mi generación cómo solían decirlo y, en un arranque de lucidez desaparezco del lugar al primer sitio que se atraviesa por mi entumecida mente.

Disfruto la aplastante sensación y es la primera vez que padezco placenteramente la visión borrosa a mi alrededor, y el mareo posterior a la aparición. Cualquier cosa es cariño después del ataque cínico de los medios y las preguntas incesantes de Ronald que no calman la agitada marea.

Apoyo mis manos en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Nuestra habitación. Y por Morgana si no soy la más estúpida del universo al aparecerme en la casa de un marido engañado.

Con culpa, arrastro mi mirada por lo que ha sido nuestra alcoba matrimonial, el más vívido testigo de nuestros logros, fracasos y esfuerzos por mantener este matrimonio dentro de lo que espera la sociedad de nosotros. Detallo la colorida frazada regalo de Molly tejida con sus propias manos. Observo el juego de alcoba en tono caoba, obsequio de George y Ginny en nuestra noche de bodas, y conduzco una mano a mi garganta presintiendo el nudo de soledad que va creciendo a medida que los minutos transcurren.

Escapar. Es lo que deseo como la condenada cobarde en la que me he convertido, porque soy capaz de darle frente a las más feroces criaturas, pero la mente se me hace trizas con la mera idea de confrontar a Ronald y aceptar mi entera culpa en esta situación.

Muerdo mi labio, con el ceño contraído en dolor y clavo las uñas en la madera del dintel de la puerta, sintiendo las astillas irrumpir bajo la carne. Me castigo, porque no quiero lastimar a Ron aunque lleve un año, tal vez dos, en esta jugarreta de la cual ya perdí la cuenta de tantas escapadas juntos. Al principio contaba cada revolcada y las repetía con la fascinación del pecado en mi memoria, exaltándolas, imaginando mi próximo movimiento, como la alumna aplicada que soy, revisaba mis puntos débiles para mejorarlos en el siguiente examen. Y me sorprenden mis dedos siguiendo el camino de mis labios ante el recuerdo del sabor de su cuerpo.

¡Soy una desquiciada!, en el peor momento de mi vida y sigo pensando en follarme a Malfoy.

Lo que más me sorprende de mi propia crueldad, es que anhelaba ensayarme el bendito anillo del demonio. Sin buscarlo, mis ojos se remolcan resignados a observar la modesta argolla de matrimonio que ahorca mi anular y luce tan insignificante al lado del orbe de Draco. Me rio con rabia, mi matrimonio pende del hilo más fino del planeta, y yo, sigo aquí con mis ridículas comparaciones.

Una luz blanca acompañada de un estruendo, me despierta de mi ensoñación y mi boca árida se abre para llenar de aire mis pulmones que se han quedado vacíos. Ronald ha decidido aparecer en el mismo sitio donde tantas veces me hacía el amor mientras yo pensaba en otro. Su mano sostiene el ramo de tulipanes, y el monstruoso abrigo del cual extrajo la marca de mi pecado.

—Me dejaste solo —acusa, con su dedo índice escarbando la podredumbre de mi alma y dejando caer lo que ocupa su mano.

Bajo la mirada, obligando a mis ojos a concentrarse en una partícula en el tableado que se vuelve borrosa ante el líquido salado amontonado en mis párpados. He sido una mierda, y él, únicamente me juzga por dejarlo solo. Contraigo mis labios conteniendo las palabras que no deseo decir, lo he dejado solo desde hace mucho tiempo para salir corriendo en pos de otro.

Escucho el atronar de sus pisadas contra el suelo de madera que parece abrirse con cada paso acercándose a mí, y cruzo los dedos rogando con todas mis fuerzas que de verdad se abra, y me trague en una vía sin retorno directo hasta el inframundo donde ciertamente debo tener un lugar reservado.

Siento sus manos apoderándose de mi quijada obligándome a mirarlo, a fijarme en esas pupilas verdes que arden en ira y en agonía. Me permito detallar los años que han pasado por su rostro, algunas líneas se marcan en el contorno de sus ojos, tal vez de angustia al imaginar a otro hombre entre mis piernas o de pronto de antigua felicidad, falsa alegría que yo le brindaba.

Sus labios se mueven en medio de gritos ahogados por la tristeza que escala a través de su garganta a escasos dos pasos de mí, su voz retumba con furia contra los cristales de la habitación al son de los truenos que continúan quebrando el cielo en el exterior.

—¿Qué está pasando Hermione? —indaga con un brillo de esperanza rebordeado en sus ojos, que por Dios no quiero extinguir—, dime, ¿qué te ha faltado en este matrimonio?

Dos lágrimas caen temblorosas dejando un canal oscuro sobre mis mejillas, y un líquido pastoso y pesado empantana mi boca de excusas, mentiras y pretextos que se sellan al interior. Me asombro de su astucia, él, ni siquiera pregunta si el engaño es cierto, lo lee en mi rostro y mi silencio habla más que mi voz, no necesita una descarada afirmación de todo lo que estamos perdiendo. De todo lo que estoy arruinando.

—Todo es culpa tuya—acuso con voz ahogada, cuando lo veo darme la espalda y tensar los hombros—. Eres tan aburrido y, no confías en mí, jamás has creído que sea lo suficientemente buena en algo—continúo, excavando con mis ojos en el suelo esperando extraer cualquier justificación que me deje bien librada en esta pelea—, y…y…además nunca me dices cosas bonitas, te veo observar otras mujeres de una manera muy diferente a como lo haces conmigo.

Su rostro enrojecido se gira confrontándome, con los puños crispados a lado y lado de su cadera, veo parte de mi reflejo en sus ojos cristalizados que contienen con firmeza las lágrimas y comprendo lo patéticas que suenan mis mentiras.

—¿Y eso te da el derecho de ir a revolcarte con cualquiera que tenga una buena bodega en Gringotts? —escupe, sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño cofre de mi desgracia y arrojándolo sobre la cama—, no te atrevas a culparme Hermione Weasley, no vengas a lavar tus culpas conmigo, porque mientras yo me he partido el lomo tratando de complacerte, tú has refregado el tuyo en la cama del primero que te ha ofrecido la salida más fácil.

Un relámpago ilumina la estancia dejando su impresión blanquecina en mi rostro y me puedo ver con los labios abiertos en sorpresa y casi petrificada en mi postura encogida. Cada maldita palabra es tan dolorosamente cierta que mi corazón ha olvidado cumplir su trabajo y se ha quedado estancado entre una palpitación y otra, no tengo una respuesta a su certera acusación y por fin la brillante señorita Granger se ha quedado sin argumentos.

Una lluvia sorda ha empezado a resonar sobre el tejado de nuestra casa cuyo viento fresco se cuela por debajo de las puertas sin lograr aliviar la tensión eléctrica de nuestra pequeña habitación. No puedo soportar la dureza de sus ojos en su gesto lastimado, y como la cobarde que soy desciendo mi mirada siguiendo la ruta de su rígida figura. Debo reconocer que realmente se esforzó para verse elegante para esta noche y otro par de lágrimas arrastran parte de mi maquillaje que cae fundiéndose sobre el delicado vestido negro.

—Lo siento —suplico apenas con voz audible—, perdóname.

Su labio inferior tiembla de ira, mientras mis hombros titilan de miedo.

—Solamente te arrepientes porque te descubrí —responde con tono lúgubre.

Mi aliento es obstruido a medio camino, y esta vez, una parte Ravenclaw oculta en él sale a relucir. Tiene razón, en toda esta aventura de nubes y centellas, jamás me he arrepentido en el nivel adecuado de culpa que una infidelidad debería acarrear, es más, en el par de minutos que Ronald lleva la delantera, jamás me he planteado la idea de abandonar a Draco.

Doy asco.

Mi esposo se cansa de esperar una reacción de mi parte y, sin mediar palabra, lo veo irrumpir en nuestro armario lanzando prendas a diestra y siniestra. Su ropa llueve sobre la cama, inundándome en pánico.

Me abandona.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la cierro tras de mí, como un grito mudo de mi desespero. No quiero dejarlo ir, a pesar de mi engaño. No me quiero quedar sola. No, sin la seguridad que Malfoy también será abandonado.

Apoyo mi espalda contra la puerta, para no dejarme arrastrar por la miseria que se aferra a mis piernas escalándolas lenta y penosamente. Sin quererlo, parezco digna protagonista de una trágica novela, replegada a la puerta, con mi elegante vestido, mi maquillaje llorado y el cabello luchando alborotado contra lo que queda de mí recogido. Saco ventaja del miedo encontrando en él la voz que se expresa en: suplicas, promesas de transformación y sumisión devota a cambio de su permanencia en la casa.

—Me importa una mierda, no te quiero cerca de mí —responde empujando las prendas con rabia en una maleta que no sé de dónde ha salido—me repugnas Hermione, eres una desagradable ramera que no tocaría ni con la punta de mi varita.

Debería llorar, tendría que lanzarme a sus piernas y obligarlo a quedarse, a que se retracte, a que me perdone. Sin embargo su orgullo herido no lo deja mirarme y el mío no me permite seguir doblegándome ante él.

—Entonces lárgate, vete de aquí y hazle un favor a mi vida —le grito, dibujando una sonrisa retorcida que me ayuda a disimular la frustración—. Prefiero vivir la indignación de ser abandonada, a sufrir la tortura de desperdiciar otro día más contigo.

Sus manos se cierran apresando el envoltorio de ropa entre sus dedos y alcanzo a ver la tensión en su mandíbula encerrando las palabras que pugnan por salir. No las deja en libertad y me mata la arrogancia en su silencio.

—Empaca rápido —grito por encima de los truenos que ocultan mi voz—, llévate toda tu ropa de segunda mano, guarda en ella los zapatos que han pasado por generaciones arrastrando las carencias de tu familia, oculta todos tus miedos en esa condenada maleta que es la única capaz de soportar el peso de la desesperanza de tu vida.

Sus hombros rígidos se giran para enseñarme el efecto de mis ofensas en su rostro descompuesto. Nunca me ha importado su dinero, pero a él sí. Y viendo que mis palabras no tienen el filo suficiente para herir hasta lo profundo de su alma, no me callo.

—¿Sabes? —pregunto mordazmente, generando presión para producir una chispa—, ni siquiera me diste tantas cosas para ser feliz. Mira esta miseria de casa, es incluso más pobre que la de tus padres. Deberías sentir asco de ti mismo Ronald Weasley.

Una marca de amargura se perfila en su frente, y los relámpagos que refulgen a través de las ventanas le iluminan aquella vena en la sien que está a punto de estallar.

—Y si vivías tan mal, ¿por qué no te largaste? —explota él desde su lugar, dejándose arrastrar por mis provocaciones—, si te avergüenzo tanto ¿qué haces aún aquí?. Yo tengo la respuesta Hermione, eres tan tremendamente insoportable, que sólo vales por lo que tienes en medio de las piernas.

La risa ahora se marca en su rostro. El muy maldito sonríe, mientras mi interior se hace trizas perforando con sus afilados bordes los restos de la cordura que aún me queda.

—Bueno, por lo menos alguien que no eres tú ha sabido aprovechar muy bien lo que tengo en medio de mis piernas —le respondo haciendo grandes aspavientos con mis brazos y, notando la oscuridad que se apodera de sus ojos—; alguien, me mostró que tu mezquindad no es únicamente financiera sino también sexual, alguien puede hacerme vibrar en la cama y no con sus aburridos ronquidos alguien me dio tan buenos orgasmos que me ayudo a fingirlos contigo. Un verdadero hombre, Ronald. ¿Sabes?, tal vez le diga que te busque a ver si aprendes un poco.

Su rostro plagado de rabia, se contrae en una mueca de odio que nunca le había visto dirigir hacia mí. Con movimientos bruscos arranca su argolla de matrimonio arrojándola a mis pies y mientras el aro dorado danza en la superficie de madera, Ronald, saca su varita del traje y con una firmeza de hierro apunta en mi dirección.

Ambos conocemos el hechizo, hemos estado tan familiarizados con la muerte que me es fácil identificar el destello previo al crimen en los ojos de Ronald.

El pavor lo cubre todo de un silencio abrumador: la lluvia, el violento palpitar de mi corazón y mis pensamientos.

Cierro los ojos evocando el último recuerdo con el que quiero irme; la imagen que marca el principio de mi fin.

_0_0_0_

Atravieso las puertas del comedor de Hogwarts repitiendo una labor que no ejecutaba en varios años, la reunión de exalumnos es el único motivo que me ha hecho regresar después de la guerra. Calaveras claqueantes descienden del techo, grilletes oxidados se enredan en gruesas cadenas a las patas de las mesas y luminosas calabazas engrandecen y mal forman las sombras reflejadas en la pared. Cuando se trata de decoración en Halloween, nuestra vieja escuela siempre se lleva todos los premios.

—Súbete ese escote —gruñe Ron en tono alto para ser escuchado por encima de la música, al tiempo que dirige una mirada de desaprobación al nacimiento de mis senos—. Debiste buscar otro disfraz, ese es demasiado insinuante y provocador, Hermione. Eres una señora, la señora Weasley y como tal debes vestirte con decoro.

Arrugo la nariz y me adelanto un par de pasos lejos de su mirada acusadora agradeciendo al cielo que el disfraz de religiosa, como él quería para hacer juego con su traje de pontífice, no estaba disponible.

Alargo mi cuello para buscar por encima de las cabezas alguna que me resulte familiar. Molesta por la sensación de ser observada, desvío mis ojos a una mesa cercana, la mirada de envidia que me obsequia Parvati Patil es impagable. No la culpo. Si comparo su insulso disfraz de pirata tuerta con mí ceñido vestido negro hasta las rodillas, escote en forma de corazón que delata atributos jamás vistos en mí, tacón de aguja que tornea mis delicadas pantorrillas, estilizados guantes de seda negros que me visten a la altura del codo y elaborado peinado en bucles y ondas al mejor estilo pin up, yo también me tendría envidia.

Le sonrío, enseñando mis delicados labios de tono carmesí y ella me devuelve el gesto sin la misma gracia que mis ojos agatados le dan a mi rostro.

Continúo mi trayecto, acompañada de Ronald quien se apropia de una variedad de canapés y aperitivos que los emocionados elfos le ofrecen, llevando al límite la piel de sus mejillas que se expanden con cada bocado.

Abriéndome paso con seguridad entre las brumas de telaraña y huesos que levitan por doquier, llego al encuentro de Harry y Luna quienes, a diferencia de nosotros, sí han logrado ponerse de acuerdo para disfrazarse de lo que parece ser una pareja de hipogrifos.

Las muestras efusivas de nuestro afecto han aumentado con los años, y mi unión con Luna ha sido una curva de ascenso al no poder compartir el mismo espacio con Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo. La extraño.

—Te ves hermosa —declara Harry, acomodando sus lentes bajo una gran cabeza de ave.

—¿Te parece? —inquiere Ronald, engullendo el contenido en su boca—, por favor no la alientes a vestirse de esa manera.

Estoy a punto de rebatir, harta de su actitud mojigata, cuando el sonido de la sala es silenciado abriendo paso a los murmullos que se proliferan como el recogimiento de una gran ola a punto de estallar contra la arena. Retiro mi ceño fruncido de una mancha que arruina el hábito blanco de Ron, y entiendo el motivo de la incomodidad que se acomoda en el ambiente.

Alguien, con demasiadas agallas y muy poca empatía ha decidido desempolvar la máscara y traje de los lacayos de Voldemort. Un mortífago camina entre las llamas arrancadas de las calabazas sin detenerse a sanar las susceptibilidades que va abriendo a su paso. Tras él, una elegante mujer cubre su rostro bajo un velo y decora su cuerpo con un vestido vino tinto en la más delicada expresión victoriana.

Ambos se detienen en medio del tumulto que, inseguro, se acerca y retrocede, alrededor de la pareja. La mujer, deja caer el velo a su espalda enseñando el perfecto rostro de Astoria Malfoy, varios suspiros de alivio emanan vibrando contra las mustias telarañas decorativas. Seguido de ella, el mortífago, haciendo un ademán que abarca su rostro, evapora la máscara en medio del aire, enseñando sus desafiantes ojos grises y esa sonrisa maligna que Draco Malfoy muy bien sabe lucir.

Varias cabezas niegan en desaprobación y la música retoma su ritmo llevando ondas de falsa tranquilidad a los allí presentes.

En medio del barullo, escucho la molestia de mis acompañantes, censurando y maldiciendo el comportamiento de Malfoy, mientras mis ojos lo acompañan por el salón; su cinismo, su fiereza y su total falta de sentido común me hacen repudiarlo, y a la vez, no puedo evitar admirarlo. Nadie como él para usar lo más turbio de su pasado y dejarlo en boca de todos los exalumnos como un tema que tardara semanas en ser opacado.

Ocasionalmente, sus ojos me advierten curioseando y no me sueltan, entonces soy yo la que debo desviar mi atención a Harry o a Ron para ignorar el raudo revolotear de mí corazón y agradezco que mis guantes oculten la transpiración que se escabulle por los poros de mis manos.

—Me gusta mucho tu vestido —dice Luna, detallándome con sus grandes ojos soñadores.

—A mí no —interrumpe Ron, con la boca llena—, es indecente.

—No me parece indecente —replica Harry, sacudiendo varias plumas de su disfraz—, pienso que le queda muy bien, digo, no es su estilo pero es halloween y todo se vale.

—Gracias, Harry. Al único que parece no gustarle es a ti —reclamo a Ronald, arrugando la nariz—, le pones demasiado misterio a las cosas.

—Hermione, debes entender que esas épocas ya pasaron —empieza tragando aire, balbuceando embotado por el alcohol—, ya no eres una adolescente para vestirse así. No está bien en una mujer con tu edad y tu estado civil que andes por ahí enseñando lo que no se debe. No señor. No está bien, ni se te ve bien.

Elevo mi pecho, ahogándolo en aire para expresarle mi desacuerdo con todas las letras del abecedario y, en una torpe maniobra, Ron, salpica un espumoso trago verde sobre mi escote y parte de mi vestido. Ignorando sus excusas salgo a prisa al baño, disimulando el alivio que me produce alejarme por unos momentos de él. Lo amo, pero no bajo los efectos de la bebida.

En una rápida limpieza despejo la mancha de mi vestido y lamento no traer mi varita en la estrechez de mi traje para secar sus residuos. Con poco ánimo para regresar al interior del comedor donde un hervidero humano batalla por fanfarronear sobre su maravilloso presente, me detengo en el corredor a contemplar una hermosa vitrina que contiene los recuerdos de nuestro paso por Hogwarts.

La nostalgia se empolva en todos ellos: copas de casas, retratos, premiaciones y noticias de periódico son algunos detalles que McGonagall decidió reunir para ese viaje al pasado. Desde una foto, mi propia infantil imagen me saluda, acompañada de Harry y Ron.

—El trío de oro —susurra una voz a mi espalda, tan difícil de olvidar como de ignorar—, una delicia debe ser compartir cualquier cosa contigo, Granger.

Me giro enrojecida, avergonzada por la alusión sexual que impregna la expresión de Malfoy que me observa varios centímetros por encima de mi cabeza, aún con su oscura túnica cubriendo el cabello platinado. Su altura es dominante y su cercanía intimidante.

—Weasley —digo tajante—, señora Weasley, no se te olvide.

—¿Ya te dejaste someter, Granger? —cuestiona, chasqueando la lengua en el paladar en evidente desaprobación—. Lo que más me gustaba de ti era ese carácter indomable y desafiante. Es más, me excitaba.

La respiración parece extinguirse en el límite de mi pecho y casi veo mis ojos abiertos como platos. Bruscamente los cierro, aislando esa mirada de hielo y retomando mi alabada racionalidad.

—Impresionante que un mortífago piense tal cosa de una sangre sucia —espeto, sacando a la superficie mi aplomo y ocultando a la perfección el temblor que siento en todo mi cuerpo.

—Soy uno muy diferente —simplifica rozando con su aliento los bucles de mi cabello y levantando los vellos de mi cuello que quieren alcanzarlo—, podríamos ser un trío perfecto: tú, yo y una buena botella de Chateau.

Sus ojos se clavan entre mi escote y su mirada es tan lasciva que por poco la siento tocarme cuando desciende por mis muslos, redondea mi trasero y culmina en el delgado tacón que clavo con fiereza al suelo. Un escalofrío rasga con uñas de hielo mi espalda y no puedo evitar que la humedad en mi intimidad haga presencia.

Asustada y confusa, le doy la espalda. No sé qué tipo de hongo haya hecho hogar en esa vieja mascara de mortífago, pero ha de ser uno muy fuerte para que se haya atrevido a hacerme tales insinuaciones.

—Simplemente piénsalo Granger, la oferta estará activa hasta que se acabe la fiesta —grita, antes de verme desaparecer al interior del comedor.

Recibo una copa de un oscuro trago y lo ingiero a fondo sosteniendo parte de mi peso recostada en la pared. El licor no hace sino acrecentar el deseo de lava que hierve descendiendo por mis huesos hasta adueñarse de mi vientre. La inexperiencia de mi vida sentimental es un amplio cuaderno de páginas blancas con unos escasos renglones que involucran a Ronald, y en este momento me cuesta comprender si Malfoy está bromeando conmigo o realmente coquetea.

Despejo esos prohibidos pensamientos con un ademan de mis guantes y acorto la distancia hacia Harry y Ron que me dan la espalda hablando entretenidos.

—Esa mujer sí sabe lucir sus curvas —señala mi esposo, apuntando con su copa en dirección a Pansy en su mejor faceta felina—. Seguro jugaría con esa gatita hasta hacerla ronronear de gusto —termina estallando en risas y relamiendo sus labios, lujurioso.

Si existe una fuerza más poderosa que el amor, es la soberbia. Impulsada por esa vieja amiga que a veces me aconseja de manera equivocada, me retiro nuevamente del comedor, herida en mi orgullo porque a mi esposo le parece indigna mi manera de vestir, pero bien que disfruta escurrir sus ojos por la figura de otra mujer.

Con el corazón a punto de saltar por mi boca, veo que Malfoy continua en el mismo lugar que lo dejé. La lava que no ha cedido se arremolina presionando esa parte de mi cuerpo que merece ser atendida.

Su sonrisa es pura maldad al igual que la llama encendida en el reborde de mis ojos. Soy inexperta en todos los significados de la palabra y aun así no temo tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al interior del desértico baño. No puedo pensar, porque si lo hago, se me acaba la mal encaminada valentía.

Un vacío vertiginoso se adueña de mi estomago al contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, la humedad de su boca es poca comparada con la que se mantiene en mi sur y no sé si es la ansiedad, el miedo a lo prohibido o el temor a ser descubiertos lo que incrementa mi deseo.

Como una hoja al viento se sacude mi cuerpo al percibir su boca glotona por mis hombros desnudos y mi cuello expuesto, estoy a punto de estallar en nervios y placer y él aún no me ha quitado la ropa. Soy una estúpida primeriza.

Con manos temblorosas desanudo la capa y voy descendiendo por los broches de su camisa, mientras que él con pasos tiernos me hace retroceder hasta chocar mi trasero contra el firme lavabo en el que antes limpié mi vestido.

No entiendo si la expresión de pánico es evidente en mis ojos, pero él me ayuda a desnudarlo. Poco a poco cae la ropa que ocultaba su magnífico cuerpo y, debo reconocer que los años han trabajado parte de sus músculos. Mis dientes muerden con ganas parte del labio inferior que desea probar la inmensa erección que se asoma al deshacerse de la última prenda.

Un sonido gutural sale de su boca y me arrodillo frente a él como cumpliendo penitencia, aplastando el nerviosismo bajo la piel de mis rodillas. Sin vergüenza, envuelvo con mis labios rojos la muestra de su deseo, succiono su grandeza, pormenorizando las expresiones ablandadas de su rostro y los filos ambiguos de su intimidad. Me deshago de los guantes porque quiero sentirlo, necesito conocer la textura de su piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo y los contornos de su complexión.

Su mano en mi quijada me solicita detenerme, y con los más finos modales me ayuda a ponerme en pie, comiéndose mi boca al acercarme. En menos de lo que imagino mi vestido cae al suelo acompañando su disfraz y sus labios me liberan para consagrarme con la gloria de su mirada.

—Granger, eres una mujer con muchas sorpresas —dice con voz rasposa.

Alarga una mano para sentir la textura de mis ligueros y con la otra batalla con los broches de mi corsé. Toda nuestra ropa hace juego, cada prenda es color negra, tal vez igual a la oscuridad que turba nuestra alma y nos lleva a cometer el más vil pecado de un matrimonio.

Libera mi pecho agradecido de la presión del ajustador y no oculto un gemido en la posesividad de su boca sobre mis senos, me olvido de todo con el calor de su lengua acariciando mis pezones. Despacio, me acomodo sobre el lavabo y lo dejo romper con ganas los hilos de mis bragas quebrando con ello lo último que separa su erección de mí casi virginal intimidad.

Levanta mi rostro con su mano y mientras se hunde en mí, se satisface con lascivia al ver mi gesto constreñirse de placer, sus movimientos son mayores ante el roce de mis gemidos en su platinado cabello. No dejo de observarlo y eso le agrada.

Sus manos recorren el límite entre mis ligas y mis muslos. Ceñudo no oculta su complacencia, Draco Malfoy ciertamente tiene algunas obsesiones que quisiera conocer.

Mis tacos elevados se impulsan moviendo mi trasero que se sostiene por las dos palmas de Draco empujándome hacia él, como si quisiera llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi interior, sintiendo a mi estrechez ceder ante la hinchazón de su miembro en cada acometida de sus caderas y la tormenta de sus ojos grises brilla con la intensidad de un relámpago al sentirse cerca de la culminación.

El olor a sexo se apropia del baño y en la exacerbación de mis sentidos puedo olfatear que es distinto al que habitualmente percibo. Su humor mezclado con el mío es diferente, es fuerte, salvaje y casi animal, eso lleva mis uñas a arañar parte de su espalda porque nunca me he sentido más sexual que en ese momento.

Como un rayo, la corriente de placer envía espasmos a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. No muy lejos del mío, su orgasmo llega rasgando su garganta en un sonido gutural, casi bestial. Sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo, me lleva nuevamente al borde del abismo entre el placer y el dolor y, por primera vez he vivido la experiencia celestial de un doble orgasmo.

Agotada, con las piernas temblorosas cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo, me recuesto sobre su pecho que se mantiene tibio y algo transpirado por el esfuerzo. No siento culpa, arrepentimiento o temor, todo lo contrario, me siento satisfecha y si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente, no me negaría. Sus besos sobre mi cabello y su nariz inhalando fracciones de mis bucles me descolocan. No quiero traspasar la difusa barrera entre el amor y el sexo, si es que realmente uno puede existir sin el otro.

Lo separo con mis manos alborotadas por el enloquecido pulso del cauce en mis venas y de un saltito estoy de pie, recogiendo con toda la dignidad que cabe en la desnudez, los restos de mi disfraz. Sin pedírselo, me ayuda a vestir, con la misma paciencia con la cual se libró de mi ropa, la pone nuevamente en su lugar.

Me dejo hacer, obnubilada por el detalle. Ni Ron en mis peores días se ha tomado la molestia de vestirme y tampoco es que me vea solicitando su apoyo. No soy así, al menos no con él.

No sin cierto nerviosismo me acerco a la puerta del baño, la cual, ninguno tomó la prevención de sellar. Antes de desaparecer tras la gruesa lámina de madera lo escucho asegurar.

—Esperaré ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro.

_0_0_0_

Un trueno retumba, crujiendo contra todos los cristales de mi hogar, devolviéndome al presente y sellando con más fuerza los párpados que se resisten a ver el final de su destino. A lo lejos, escucho el balbuceo rabioso en los labios de Ronald y percibo el destello de un hechizo.

Antes que las flamas de su varita lleguen a mí, me escucho murmurando con un deje de resignación «esperaré ansiosa la próxima vez» rogando que en la eternidad del más allá, nos encontremos en el mismo bando.

* * *

 **Holi**.

Bueno, primero que todo, mil gracias por todas sus lecturas y por darle tan buena acogida a este fic, de verdad no me esperaba tanto; y dado que les ha gustado y ustedes lo han pedido decidí darle una continuación.

Va a ser un Short-Fic, no creo que supere los tres capítulos, simplemente espero darle un cierre a la historia y cruzo los dedos porque sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo fue escrito con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, pero va dedicado a la maravillosa **Cristy1994,** tú sabes cuanto te quiero baby.

Un abracito especial a todas las personas que me dejaron un review: **JoseDiaz2, Natdrac, Nathy Malfoy Granger, Alice1420, kyouko87, Vivianodette, nalle najar, nuria16, Miss Curie, Mia luna, Gabrielapaccocallo , , CieloDistante, Effy0Stonem, MissMalfoyGranger05, Cristy1994, CarolineRuiz, NarradoraNueva ,Selene1912 ,Beautiful Bizzarre, lovedramioneok ,Yaro Alex ,Norely, Alexaic, Rebe Marauder, sh1m1 ,Valekim Malfoy, Sweettiiee ,jeanette a garrido, espiroket**, **Sara Ara** , y algunos reviews anónimos muy lindos, sus palabras me han motivado a mil cosas, su apoyo es lo mejor del mundo mundial.

Mil gracias por continuar aquí.

 **Regálenme su maravilloso review :3**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Sta Granger.**


	3. Lluvia

_**Lluvia**_

* * *

Una marejada humana parece envolverla con agitada violencia, como olas batiéndose unas contra otras los periodistas se aglomeran en torno a Granger. La asfixian, la someten, le extraen hasta la última gota de dignidad que empaña sus ojos caramelo, los cuales sin duda, me buscan a mí.

Me escondo. Como lo hago en cada oportunidad que el tenue velo de mi falsa fidelidad está a punto de ser rasgado. Y, mientras los débiles nudillos de mi esposa me golpean justo en el pecho, donde el corazón se oprime por el cobijo de cobardía que siempre acompaña su palpitar, la tomo por las muñecas aprisionándolas contra mi garganta en un gesto que a ojos menos expertos parecería romántico, pero que para nosotros, se ha vuelto un ritual cotidiano de mudos reclamos y sordas explicaciones.

La dureza en mi mirada le avisa que ha sido suficiente, le informa que la cuota de drama público se ha cumplido a satisfacción. Ella, parece comprender al frenar su inútil batalla bajo mis manos, las cuales empujan las suyas liberándolas de manera brusca al ser consciente de nuestro contacto, como si el roce entre nuestra piel sólo fuera valido a raíz de la ira y no con motivo del amor.

Sin disimular el desprecio que destila su mirada, masajea sus enrojecidas muñecas, soterrando bajo sus labios fieramente fruncidos las maldiciones que desearía lanzarme y de las que ahora me libro por el provechoso escenario en el cual nos hallamos.

Respiro hondo, abriendo caminos de paciencia con mis dedos que alisan algunas arrugas en mi traje, limando con ello las asperezas superficiales que nunca son profundizadas en la intimidad de mi matrimonio.

Me asfixia.

Me agobia colmar mis días de mentiras en dos relaciones en las cuales no logro ser enteramente feliz, la una por la ancestral obligación del matrimonio forzado y, la segunda por…mierda no sé por qué, tal vez estupidez, inseguridad o sencillamente por físico miedo.

Miedo a no ser lo suficiente para ella.

Frustrado por este pensamiento, la tensión de mi mandíbula va creciendo paulatinamente siendo iluminada por el estallido de un rayo, cuya filosa silueta, fragmenta un trozo de la oscuridad en el telón celeste y, acto seguido se acompaña de la estampida de flashes que apuntan directo al estúpido Weasley.

Lo ha dejado.

Mi maldita Granger se ha marchado. Una mueca divertida se despliega en mis labios, viéndolo aflojarse el nudo de su ordinaria corbata y pasarse nervioso los dedos una y otra vez por su rojizo y desprolijo cabello.

Hasta mi puesto llega el olor de su confusión, de su deshonra, de su dolor. Y por escasos segundos un trozo de mi helado corazón se entibia con la blandeza de la compasión, lo entiendo: yo también comparto el gusto amargo al perderla.

La conclusión se dibuja en mi rostro en un gesto agrio, herido, y puedo sentir al interior de mi boca los dientes crujiendo en autodecepción, ella se ha sumergido en la inundación de esta tormenta y yo como siempre salgo bien librado de toda la mierda que debería ahogarme.

Con mis dedos clavándose en la rígida espalda de mi enojada compañera, la guío hacia una zona menos conglomerada del crucero. En esas condiciones es sencillo aislarse del tumulto cuando la gente se halla tan pendiente de los problemas en el matrimonio Weasley, ignorando convenientemente los míos.

Los brazos de mi esposa han caído tensos sobre el satín de su traje dorado a la altura de sus caderas, y sus ojos, contienen con soberbia unas cuantas lagrimas colmadas con la verdad de un desliz que tantas veces he tratado de ocultar.

Estoy cansado. De ella, de esto, de mí.

Me observa beber. La ira en sus ojos arde tanto como el licor que se escurre a través de mi garganta y me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás, enseñando nuevamente una imperfecta figura amoratada en el costado de mi cuello. Siento los ojos de Astoria punzantes, acusadores, y percibo a su mente hacer cálculos, imaginando la dimensión, textura y fricción de los labios que causaron tal marca, y me rio.

Me rio como el ser despreciable en el cual me he convertido; porque mientras yo jugaba a humillar a Weasley con un ostentoso anillo del que jamás podría ser acreedor, Granger jugaba a deslumbrar a Astoria con la sencilla huella de su presencia en mi vida.

Definitivamente ella ha sido más astuta.

La gente va desapareciendo en el crucero, espantados en parte por el escándalo de los reporteros y en parte por el estruendo de truenos chocando entre sí, desbaratando el cielo en gruesos goterones de agua que salpican mi malogrado plan de alargar el tiempo previo a la tempestad.

No aguanta más.

Astoria ha sacudido al límite su paciencia con un tirón a mi brazo que todavía sostiene la copa vacía, y sin poderlo detener, nos hace aparecer en el centro de la sala de mi mansión. Nuestra mansión. Y antes de permitirme recuperar de la sorpresa y la sensación de vaivén que estremece mi estómago, escupe la única pregunta que no se me antoja responder.

—¿Con quién me estás engañando? —rezuma, con una voz estridentemente aguda, incomoda, como todo lo que rodea nuestra relación—, pensé que había terminado.

Por toda respuesta, la comisura de mi labio tira de un extremo mientras me desplomo sobre un exorbitante sofá que cruje ante mi peso. Noto como paulatinamente, mi cabeza deja de dar vueltas, aquietada súbitamente por la incomodidad del momento. El desinterés de la situación cae sobre mi postura como una capa de invisibilidad, opacando el verdadero sentimiento de pánico que tiene al máximo de su potencia a mi alarmado corazón.

—Que estúpida soy —enfatiza con expresión dolida, batiendo su cabello lacio sobre la abertura de su vestido que enseña su espalda desnuda—, eres un imbécil Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera has tenido la sutileza de engañarme con una sola mujer ¿verdad?, conmigo no te atreves a traspasar la frontera de cemento que has creado al separar nuestras alcobas, pero sí derrochas la energía suficiente para encamarte con cuantas mujeres te es posible.

Mujeres, dice ella, cuando en realidad es una sola. Cuanto quisiera que su afirmación fuera real, daría toda mi fortuna por romper esta abstinencia de mierda que solo se calma con una dosis de Granger. No puedo pensar, soñar o anhelar a nadie más porque de ella se componen mis días. La ingenua de Astoria se ha dejado confundir por las minúsculas marcas de labial que ocasionalmente Granger implanta; tonos, que van desde el rosa más tierno hasta un rojo tan encendido como el color de mi sangre que enloquece sólo por ella.

—Astoria, deja el teatro para los que saben —me burlo, convocando con mi varita una botella de vino de acónito para teñir el cristal de mi copa con sus tonos violáceos—, deja de fingir que te importa una mierda este matrimonio, y empieza a asumir tu verdadera preocupación: lo que no te da paz es imaginar la cantidad de galeones que se ponen en riesgo ante la posibilidad de un divorcio.

Las lágrimas se congelan bordeando el verde de sus ojos, y los puños crispados, débiles y menudos, tensionan la armonía de sus brazos níveos. Es hermosa, incluso con toda la indignación que parece contener su gesto y la rudeza de la decepción en la curvatura de sus labios. Cualquier hombre estaría exultante de placer con la posibilidad de su compañía.

El problema, es que yo no soy cualquier hombre.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —espeta ella, con un argamasa de saliva y llanto en la garganta—, eres tú quien ha construido un altar en torno al dinero y has dejado de lado todo lo que a tu hogar concierne.

Tiene razón. Es certera en cada una de sus exclamaciones entrecortadas por el llanto que trata inútilmente de contener.

—Pero bien que disfrutas despilfarrando el dinero que tanto te asquea —acoto, engulléndome el líquido de mi copa y dejándome relajar por su efecto adormecedor—. Astoria, la humildad no se viste con ostentosas alhajas y diseños exclusivos como los que tanto te gusta adquirir. No seas hipócrita. Nuestro hogar no es más que un puñado de elfos dispuestos a atendernos, unas cuantas palabras de cortesía diaria y la obligación de este matrimonio que ambos conocemos bien.

Un lamento contenido se escucha débilmente surgir de su garganta, mientras sus pasos insonoros se mueven a través de la alfombra hasta nuestro bar, las ondas doradas de su vestido replican el movimiento de sus caderas en las cuales muy pocas veces me he sumergido.

—Sabes bien que nada de esto es mi culpa —susurra, mientras se aferra a una botella de Vodka de mantícora y bebiendo del pico de la misma, su quijada es el perfecto montículo para la cascada de licor que se sale de su boca.

Desearía decir que el alcohol en mi casa es netamente para eventos festivos, pero mentiría al ocultar que las reservas del mismo no duran más de dos semanas gracias a la frecuencia con la que Astoria envenena su organismo con el contenido de las mismas.

No es su culpa.

Tiene toda la razón, tanto ella como yo estamos condenados a soportar un matrimonio que no surgió del amor. La acompaño desde mi lugar, sirviendo otra copa de vino y perdiéndome entre las ondas hipnóticas que se forman ante los leves movimientos circulares que mi muñeca produce.

Esto tampoco es mi culpa.

Sé, que si ella hubiera tenido la opción de escoger, se hubiera casado con Theo sin dudarlo, como lo hacen los que se aman, los que encuentran y colapsan estallando en una galaxia de besos dando lugar a un universo de ilusiones. Ilusiones, que se fueron sesgando con la inoportuna llegada de nuestro compromiso.

Por mi parte, el matrimonio nunca fue uno de los proyectos para mi vida, yo sólo quería irme lejos, desaparecer, incluso al precio de colarme entre la población muggle y pasar ante sus ojos como un multimillonario con una vida lujosa, pero desconocida. Sin embargo no ha sido un secreto que mi vida, jamás ha sido mía; nací subyugado a un destino que inició al emerger en este mundo como mago, y no uno cualquiera, uno proveniente de las familias sangre pura de mayor connotación en nuestra sociedad; y de ahí siguió la ruta de desgracias que guio un sinfín de decisiones estúpidas, inconscientes y forzosas que jamás me permitieron seguir lo que mi puta gana deseaba.

Ni todos los galeones posibles pudieron pagar mi felicidad.

Continúo ventilando el vino, observando los infinitos círculos concéntricos que se forman desde el núcleo de mi copa hasta romperse sin impacto con el cristal del borde, y vuelven a nacer desde su centro, sin detenerse, sin culminar, al igual que el estúpido sentimiento por mi perversa Granger.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Me levanto impulsado por la resolución de mandar todo a la mierda, lanzando la copa al suelo y desapareciéndome con prisa al único sitio en el que se me ocurre, podré encontrarla.

La última visión de Astoria con el rostro descompuesto se anula rápidamente por la acción violenta de las gotas de la lluvia que cae a raudales, golpean mi cuerpo sin conmiseración, produciendo una bruma de vapor en el suelo pantanoso del terreno propiedad de los Weasley.

Maldigo la estúpida suerte que me ha cubierto de valentía el día que el mismísimo diluvio lo cubre todo con su niebla fría y su aguacero espeso. Batallando con los charcos de lodo y los descuidados matorrales, vislumbro a través de las ranuras de mis ojos una casucha escueta de una mísera planta, un par de botones de luz sobresalen en la maraña solida de la oscuridad y me guían a través del sendero invisible por el chapoteo de la lluvia y mi propia ignorancia frente a lo que voy a encontrar.

Camino a todo lo que mis alargadas piernas me permiten, aún sin tener un plan a ejecutar. El temblor, producto del frío y de la agonía agarrotan las piernas bajo mi costoso pantalón, la odiosa idea de imaginarla reconciliada con el insulso de su esposo me carcome las entrañas, cierra lentamente el tobogán de mi garganta y frunce mi ceño en una mueca infantil. No sé qué esperar, sólo quiero verla a ella, demostrarle que la cobardía ha desparecido tan rápido como la efímera aparición de un relámpago en el cielo y que la quiero a ella en mi vida, al precio que deba pagar y, sin quererlo, mis manos requisan todos los bolsillos con la necesidad urgente de hallar mi varita, soy un irresponsable, pero no un imprudente.

Viendo al alcance las ordinarias paredes en ladrillo rodeo la casa en búsqueda de una ventana que me permita admirar su interior, tramo a tramo mis enlodazados zapatos me conducen a un cuadrado de luz que se oculta entre los manantiales de agua enviados desde un cielo sin luna. En el límite del mismo, mis piernas se estancan clavando los pies en la materia invisible y grumosa en la que se convierte el suelo, y mis dedos se aferran como garras al enmohecido marco de la ventana preso de terror por lo que mis ojos perciben: su pequeño cuerpo se estira a lo largo del suelo, boca abajo, inmóvil, con la locura de su cabello surgiendo de su cabeza en diferentes direcciones, no me permite ver su rostro y es la señal de espanto que desencadena una descarga de adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo.

No entiendo en que momento he llegado a la puerta, ni mucho menos, cuantos pasos me toma llegar hasta el lugar de la estancia donde se encuentra ella. Sólo un penetrante olor a madera quemada sobresale en lo que debería oler a panecillo recién horneado como tanto imaginaba la fragancia de su hogar, y cuyo aroma rostizado se hace más intenso cuanto más se acerca a su cuerpo.

Su vestido negro se bordea por un tizne oscuro, como si un rayo se hubiera colado a través del techo para morirse alrededor de Hermione, dejando como rastro de su cadáver, desorganizadas virutas de hollín.

En vez de lanzarme hacia ella como lo ordena la parte más racional de mi cerebro, mi cuerpo ha quedado preso del pánico, congelado por el agobiante peso del agua que chorrea desde mi cabeza hasta la suela embarrada de mis zapatos, los hombros se descuelgan hundiendo mi adormecida cabeza entre ellos, y puedo sentir mis labios levemente separados conteniendo el aliento que parece haber escapado con ella. Maldigo mi vida y la cobardía con la que he osado existir, y antes de permitir a mis lágrimas expresar en la marea de tristeza por mi total ignorancia de no saber cómo vivir sin ella, un prolongado sollozo infla su espalda y sacude los rizos que húmedos se adhieren a su rostro.

Está viva.

En un instante me desmorono junto a ella, buscando girarla con toda la delicadeza que cabe en mi desesperación dejando su rostro plagado de llanto descansar sobre mi empapado regazo, mientras el marfil de mis dedos despeja las brumas del cabello ligado a sus mejillas. Me observa, como si de una ensoñación se tratara y una risa melancólica curva sus condenados labios. Varias gotas escurren de mi cabello, el cual es apartado por la suavidad de su mano. Mis ojos abarcan con magnánima frialdad los cóncavos y convexos de su cuerpo revisando al detalle que todo continúe en su respectivo lugar, soldando mi gesto en indiferencia, mientras por dentro me derrito en sollozos de angustia y suspiros de alivio.

—De verdad ¿estás aquí? —cuestiona ella con voz rasposa.

—Aquí estoy —respondo, pasando por alto su voz lastimada.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura siento bajo mi tacto su piel temblorosa y lo increíblemente liviana que resulta cuando apoya su brazo sobre mi cuello, sus dientes castañean mientras oleadas de frio van erizando los vellos de su anatomía, sé que la absurda humedad de mi ropa no ayuda, pero no deseo apartarme de ella.

Sus ojos me abandonan por unos instantes para dedicar miradas curiosas al tableado a su alrededor, pormenorizando el tizne negruzco y un pequeño montículo de ceniza que mis ojos pasaron desapercibido previamente.

—Era nuestro anillo —susurra más para ella que para mí, mientras eleva su mano desnuda de la alianza que señalaba su matrimonio con Weasley.

Siento un suspiro escaparse de mi cuerpo, cuyo sonido se opaca por el ruido incesante del torrente de agua en el exterior. Y como el acostumbrado egoísta que soy, no me interesa conocer los detalles de su separación con Weasley, sólo me importa el hecho que ahora es mía.

—¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? —demando, ocultando la debilidad en mi voz que sólo ella sabe desencadenar.

La dirección de su índice convulso, señala el corredor por el cual seguramente pasé pero del cual no me acuerdo por mi insana desesperación. Camino sobre varias huellas de tierra con la impresión de la suela de mi zapato guiándola hacia el lugar indicado, deslizando mis ojos por el impresionante huracán que ha visitado su hogar: varios portarretratos se acompañan de un rocío de cristales disueltos en el suelo y en el lugar donde se supone debería existir un retrato, las cenizas de papel ocupan su sitio, de igual modo, varios muebles se yuxtaponen entre sí, sin armonía ni orden común.

—Fue Ronald —susurra ella, al seguir el curso de mi mirada indiscreta—, se ha ido, ha destruido su anillo de matrimonio con un _incendio_ y se ha hecho una última visita por nuestra casa para no dejar ni un solo rincón libre de su ira.

Un ruido en mi garganta le avisa que he comprendido. Había escuchado de ello en alguna clase de historia: la debilidad, el mareo y desorientación posterior a una disolución nupcial.

—¿Te ha hecho algo a ti? —cuestiono, sintiendo la rigidez en mi quijada y la tensión en mis hombros, mientras abro la respectiva puerta del baño.

—No, únicamente ha disuelto nuestra unión —replica ella, soltando mi espalda y enseñando el anular con la marca blanquecina en su piel del ausente anillo—, de nuevo oficialmente soy Granger.

—Siempre lo has sido —respondo con ternura, y dejando a mis labios descargar un beso suave sobre su frente, le ordeno—, por favor siéntate acá.

Obediente descarga su peso en el borde de la bañera, al tiempo que me deshago de la empapada chaqueta y los pesados zapatos, giro los grifos de la pequeña tina adelantándome a ella, que como es costumbre siempre espera ser la primera en todo.

Una capa de vapor va espesándose en el aire, asentándose sobre el cuerpo convulso de Hermione, quien no pierde la palidez en su tez y mantiene su mirada perdida entre las burbujas de jabón que voy haciendo aparecer sobre la superficie del agua.

Me inclino a su espalda, ocultando mi ceño fruncido confuso ante una visión que ella en otras circunstancias jamás me hubiera permitido admirar. Su postura resignada, el gesto un tanto infantil en sus labios y la mixtura de maquillaje sobre su rostro, son una extraña combinación en la orgullosa señorita Granger que me llena de una incómoda frustración y un tanto de culpa, al imaginar que el causante de todo este desastre, soy yo.

Sin prisa, la despojo de su ropa la cual voy dejando en cualquier lugar en el diminuto baño que poco me interesa detallar; mis orbes grises solo la ven a ella, mientras sus pupilas castañas continúan inmóviles, ignorándome dolorosamente. Solo parpadean y recuperan su mirada curiosa, cuando la levanto del borde de la tina para depositarla sutilmente en el interior de la misma.

Sonríe con diversión al ver varias nubes de jabón salpicar mi ya desprolija presentación, y la vida parece abrirse paso por su cuerpo cuando me toma por sorpresa abrazándome con fuerza y obligándome a entrar a la tina con ella. Nuestras figuras se fusionan como si nuestro cuerpo tuviera memoria, y nos quedamos absortos por lo que pueden ser un par de minutos o unas cuantas horas, no tengo idea, porque es la primera vez que nos tomamos un tiempo sin que la urgencia del sexo y la angustia por responder a nuestros cónyuges nos oprima.

—Irónico ¿verdad? —empieza a hablar ella, rompiendo con sus palabras la niebla cálida que aún se hospeda el aire —ni siquiera este baño podrá quitarnos de encima la mierda en la que estamos metidos.

La lluvia va cesando su inagotable algarabía, lo cual da pie para que la voz al interior de mi cabeza se vaya asentando con más fuerza; no quiero prometerle nada, no me interesa que la impulsividad de este momento decida por encima de la racionalidad con la que trato mantener mi vida. Incapaz de decir algo, fijo mi mirada en sus ojos libres de rímel los cuales me parecen hermosos así, naturales, incluso cuando empiezan a brillar de molestia, como en este momento en el cual no encuentra una respuesta por mi parte.

—Gracias por venir —menciona Hermione, incorporándose mientras sus piernas caminando a través del salón van abriendo distancia entre nosotros.

Sé que ese simple _gracias_ significa más que eso, sé que desea decir que me quiere, que me ama o cual sea el sentimiento que nos mantiene regresando el uno al otro como unos estúpidos adictos sin la suficiente fuerza para decir no más.

Odio verla alejarse, y aunque mi cabeza me indica con todas sus neuronas que salga de la bañera y me largue de allí, mis músculos obedecen únicamente la primera orden y luego de ello se lanzan, con impaciencia a sujetar a una enojada Hermione por la cintura, empujándola a empellones hacia lo que parece ser el dormitorio de la cabaña.

Me abraza posesiva, secando con sus besos las gotas de agua sobre mi rostro, y buscando con ímpetu los botones de mi camisa. Sé que soy un desgraciado al intentar hallar en la cama la máxima solución a su enojo, pero es la única faceta que conozco de ella y este pensamiento me frena.

La deseo con la misma locura de siempre, sin embargo esta vez puedo disfrutarla de otra manera. La ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama, un tanto confusa por mi abrupto cambio y después de arroparla con capas de mantas tejidas a mano de múltiples colores que de seguro son obra de la desacertada Molly Weasley, me desnudo rápidamente para acompañarla en su lecho.

Entonces la beso con calma, saboreando el gusto del interior de su boca, apresando su aliento entre mi garganta mientras mis manos, van deshaciendo su hielo sobre el volcán de sus senos. Los apreso con ganas, orgulloso y soberbio a sabiendas que son míos.

Empezado el primer roce, mi contacto no puede parar sintiendo el hervir de su sangre por encima de sus muslos que delicadamente se van abriendo a la vez de un par de caderas inquietas que buscan ser complacidas.

La intensidad de sus besos acrecenta, al igual que mis ansias por ella, necesito sentirla, quiero por esta vez saber cómo se siente estar con Granger en la más primitiva de la posiciones y es así que sus piernas se separan frente a mi pelvis y me deja introducirme con el perfecto panorama de sus gestos bajo mi rostro.

Me excita la tibieza de sus muslos alrededor de mi torso, el calor que emana de su cuerpo rodeado del lugar plagado de su olor, sus manos que se aferran a mis costillas, a mis hombros, a mi cuello y toda parte de mi cuerpo que le permita sostenerse para mover su cuerpo al compás del mío, mientras sus labios se separan indicándome el ritmo, la cadencia y la profundidad de mis movimientos.

Mis dientes crujen, a la vez que la tensión en mis piernas y brazos van anunciando los espasmos previos a la satisfacción, sin embargo no me detengo. Siento templar sus piernas y la elevación de su intimidad hacia mi sexo culmina en un suave gemido de su boca apretada contra mi hombro; es la clara indicación que le permite a mi cuerpo liberar la placentera agonía en su interior y dejarme caer sobre su cuerpo exhausto.

La lluvia apenas repiquetea contra los cristales exteriores, y algunos relámpagos distantes iluminan la noche. Granger, descansa sobre mi pecho y su respiración acompasada me indica que se halla dormida, aunque el clima se ha permitido darse una pausa, antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño soy perfectamente consciente que la tormenta en nuestros días apenas va tomando forma.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Se que me he tardado una eternidad en volver a publicar, mis días han estado llenos de muchos cambios y confieso que había dejado un poco abandonada la escritura, así que perdonaran si el capítulo tiene algunos fallos; de verdad no quiero dejar algo que me apasiona tanto como el hecho de escribir.

Agradezco en el alma los reviews que me regalaron en el capitulo pasado: _Alice1420, johannna, redeginori, Elena, MagicisFidem, Etamin Malfoy, espiroket, Selene1912, Cristy1994, Melychile, Valekim Malfoy, HarleySecretss, Natdrac, Effy0Stonem, NarradoraNueva, Ranita Azul, Justalittlestar, Yaro Alex, Nathy Malfoy Granger, 00Monty00_, _Eli, MrsDarfoy_ , y un anónimo.

Espero de corazón que no abandonen la lectura, así me tarde en actualizar igual sigo escribiendo.

 _ **Un abracito a todas.**_

 _ **Sta Granger.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? :(**_


End file.
